


when you're bored

by science_weirdo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A bunch of thoughts in shaws head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what she thinks in those long hours of capture</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're bored

**Author's Note:**

> nothing happens literally just Shaw sitting in a chair

Greer makes a show of leaving the room, walking slowly. He looks around, checking for anomalies, and upon his finding the room satisfactory, gives Shaw a small and slow grin. 

"Until next time, dear Sameen." With his hands behind his back, he leaves, the door shutting with an imperceptible noise. 

Shaw is sitting in a chair, whether it is a real one or one inside her mind is unknown to her. Her thoughts are scattered, as to keep her sanity, because the odd thing is you need to lose your mind sometimes to keep it sane. She allows herself three more seconds of weakness.

One, two, three.

Her face hardens, and Shaw starts to go about her routine. First: what is real, and what is not? Her team. Her real team, the one with Harold and John and Bear and a confusing machine and the woman that hurts too much to think about right now. Not the team that's trying to convince her that it is good, which will not work because Shaw is Loyal with a capital L. It is how her mind works, these routines and attributes that make her good at what she does. What else is real is the pain in her temples and behind her left ear. This could mean electrodes or just a headache or their tricks, but Shaw is tired of trying to find out, and she will try to find a good way to determine the real from the fake in the future, when her mind is a little stronger.

Second. She needs to get out of here. Shaw has found that even supposed Faraday cages are unreliable, due to human error, so there is always a way out. Shaw muses on this step for a while, her plan to escape already half formulated. This was the good part about her problem, even though simulation land and reality look exactly the same, at least it means she can gather clean data from both worlds. She just doesn't know if she can get a weapon of some sort to help her bust through walls... Shaw's working on it. She knows she can get out, it is only a matter of time. Plans tend to click into place when there is an opportunity, so Shaw'll do her best to be ready, or maybe she'll get the jump. At this point, who knows. 

Shaw can hear a faint whirring noise, and immediately tries to find a pattern in it, but it stops and doesn't start up again. This leads to the third part of Shaw's routine.

The thing that makes her want to go back to New York the most. 

Root, and their stupid, stupid, stupid kiss. It was stupid because it shouldn't have happened there but at the same time it was perfect and devastating and quite cruel. But Shaw needs to go back, needs to let Root know:

I care about you.

And with this, it is too painful, and if the pain gets to be too much, Shaw would escape it, ironically, with Root in her own little mind simulation. But this time it only led Shaw back to the first part, and she tries to determine the way out, and she goes over the people here and their names and weaknesses and whatever she can remember of this complex.

To anyone on the outside, she is broken, or bored, a killer sitting quite submissively in a chair.


End file.
